


How Times Change

by StelliferousEra



Category: Dreamwalkers - Fandom, Original Work, The Care and Feeding of Magical Creatures
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anatomically-Impossible Sex, Anatomically-Inaccurate Sex, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bad Parenting, Bestiality, Canon Trans Character, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Evangelical Christianity, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Freeform, Fundamentalist Chrisitianity, Furry, Gaslighting, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Group Sex, High Fantasy, Homophobia, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impossible Sex, Incest Kink, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiplicity/Plurality, My Little Pony References, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Occult, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Trans Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Otherkin, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Pygmalion, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Magick, Sibling Incest, Spiritual, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide, The Care and Feeding of Magical Creatures - Freeform, The Lion King - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy, Wish Fulfillment, covert incest, emotional incest, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StelliferousEra/pseuds/StelliferousEra
Summary: We came into being as a system gradually through 2017 onward. Before then, there were hints of plurality here; and more importantly, before then our predecessors didn't have anything like a support system to help them escape the childhood and young adulthood they'd been raised, and forced, into. But what if they did? And what if that support took a very specific form... (inspired by the setting and ontology of The Care and Feeding of Magical Creatures)
Relationships: Human/Succubus
Kudos: 5





	How Times Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care and Feeding of Magical Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061161) by [MissBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueEyes/pseuds/MissBlueEyes). 



**Writing and formatting of this preface/extended note is in progress.**

This work was created in order to specify and record its tags and other metadata.


End file.
